OriónLink
by Eien Dark
Summary: Este es una version del mito de Oriòn adaptada. Nacimiento, vida y muerte. Ammm... ¡No me maten!


Bien, este es mi primer fan fic (el primero que subo, claro, y el primero que termino). En fin, este fue un desvarío que se me ocurrió la primera noche de este año en que de nuevo vi a Orión (la constelación), y pues se me ocurrió adaptarlo. Como esta es la versión del mito, no tiene muchos detalles (donde normalmente en los demás fics si lo hago).

Así que de nuevo, en fin, ¡¡¡No me maten!!! ¡¡¡Waaaaa!!!

Los personajes son propios suyos de Nintendo, no mios, solo pretendía pasar un buen rato. Sin mas explicación…………..

* * *

_**Orión-Link**_

Un día, tres diosas bajaron del cielo.

--Oye Nayru

--¿Qué quieres, Din?

--Pues… ¿para que bajamos?

--Emm… pues no sé, taba aburrido allá arriba

--Ya se está haciendo de noche—dijo Farore

--¿Y qué?—dice Din

--Pues… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?—Le contesta

--Emm… Pues…-- mira a la lejanía y ve una posada— ¡Mira! Allá hay posada

--Es una casa—Contesta Nayru

--Es lo mismo—Dice Din

--No es cierto—Exclama Farore

--Que sí

--Que no

--Que sí

--Que no

--¡Sí!

--¡No!

--¡¡Sí!!

--¡¡No!!

--¡¡Sí!!

--¡¡No!!

--¡¡¡Sí!!!

--¡¡¡No!!!

--¡¡¡¡Ya cállense!!!!--Grita Nayru

--Está bien--Contestan las dos

Nayru va hacia la puerta y toca

--(Toc toc) Buenas noches

--¿quien?... –Contestan adentro

--Yo

--Yo quien

--¿Yo quien?

--Alguien

--Bueno—Va y abre la puerta— ¿Qué se le ofrece?—era un anciano

--Posada para nosotras—contestan las 3

--A… weno – las deja pasar

--Tengo hambre—dice Din

--Yo también—Contestan las ultimas dos

--¿Quieren comer?—Les pregunta el anciano

--Si claro—responden estas

Entonces, el anciano les da res asada de la que había matado en la mañana para vender, y también les da vino. Estas no eran muy fanáticas del vino…

--¡¡Quiero más!!—gritan las tres al unísono

--Sabes Farore, yo siempre he querido tener un hijo—Le dice el anciano

--¡Pues se lo daremos! ¡Hip!

Por la borrachera, estas terminaron hablando de más

--Nayru—empieza Din—Yo ensucié tu vestido de vomito, por eso el día de la reunión todos se reían de ti… ¡hip!

--Y…yo… ¡hip!-sigue la mencionada—Faro…re ¡hip! Te mentí, la mujer de rojo no existe ¡hip! en realidad eres tu cuando te ves en el espejo por que a veces te dan toques de daltonismo o es que quemaste algo, ¡hip!, que no debías

-- y yo lo siento, ¡hip!, le dije al anciano que le íbamos a dar un hijo de nosotras las diosas ¡lo siento! ¡Hip!

--Weno… ¡hip!—Continua Nayru—Entonces, hay que dárselo—entonces se pone a pensar con lo que le queda de razonamiento--¡hip! ¡Ya lo tengo!

--¿qué? ¡Hip!-contestan las dos

--Lo que vamos a hacer es "ya saben que" sobre la piel del buey

--¿Wey?, ¿Cuál wey? ¡Hip!- Dice Din

--Buey ¡hip!—le corrige la primera

--Weno ¡hip!—contesta Farore

Se van afuera y hacen sus necesidades sobre la piel del Buey

--Nayru, Din, Farore, gracias – contesta el anciano—yo siempre he querido tener un hijo

--Bueno ¡hip!, no se preocupe, en 9 meses tendrá uno, solo ¡hip!, tiene que enterrar la piel

--Gracias por su hospitalidad ¡Hip!--Dice Farore

--¿Hospital? ¿Cuál hospital? Es posada—Dice Din

--No, dije ¡hip! hospitalidad

--Ahh… ¡hip! weno –se despide—Pues, nos vamos

Le dicen adiós y se van

Cumplidos los 9 meses, Nació un niño llamado Orión-Link. En recuerdo a "ya saben que".

Un tiempo después, Orión-Link, se había convertido en el hombre- gigante mas hermoso, un ser bello, tenia 17 años.

Un día fue a la isla Kokiri, en donde se enamoró de la hija de Mido, la princesa Saria, nieta de Daphness. Orión-Link varias veces le pidió al rey Mido que si podía casarse con ella.

--Rey Mido, ¿Me concedería casarme con la princesa Saria?—Le decía

--Por milésima vez, ¡No!

--¿Por qué?

--Porque no, bueno, solo si libras a la isla de todas las fieras y monstruos que hay

--Está bien, lo haré

El se dedicó a ello y todas las noches llevaba las pieles a la princesa Saria

--Joven princesa, le traigo estas pieles en señal de gratitud, por dejarme ver tan exquisita belleza

--Gracias—Contesta ruborizada

Pero cuando terminó su trabajo y fue a reclamarla como esposa…

--Hay rumores de que aun hay leones, osos y lobos en las montañas

--Pero…

--No, si las fieras no están muertas, no hay esposa."La verdad, es que estoy enamorado de Saria"—se decía a si mismo el Rey Mido

En otra parte…

--Tanto me esforcé por ella para que el **** Rey me dijera esto—Orión-Link decía esto mientras bebía un odre de vino

Se embriagó de tal manera, que fue al castillo y entró al cuarto de la princesa (sin ser visto [¿como? Ni siquiera yo sé]) para desahogarse con ella

--Lo único que yo quería era casarme contigo—Le decía Orión-link

--Si, lo sé, pero mi padre últimamente ha estado actuando extraño conmigo, me mira y se comporta de una manera rara—decía la princesa Saria

--Saria de verdad que te am….

Se quedó dormido y al llegar la aurora de la mañana

--Saria es hora del baño matutino con pa… ¿¡Qué hace el aquí!?—Señalaba a Orión-Link--¿¡Qué te hizo!? ¿Te tocó?, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿te dijo que hicieras esto y eso?—Lo decía mientras según lo describía gráficamente con las manos.

--No papá…

--Llamaré a tu abuelo—y salió corriendo

Un rato después despertó Orión-Link; y debido a este malentendido, el Rey Mido mandó a llamar a Daphness

--¿Qué querías hijo?—Le preguntó Daphness

--Orión-Link se… se… se… tiró a tu nieta

--¿¡Qué!?

--¡Que la violó, se acostó, se la tiró, la desquintó, se…!

--Si ya entendí, enviaré unos Sátiros para que beban con el, cuando se duerma, tu le sacas los ojos

--Perfecto—exclamó

Pues… Daphness hizo lo que dijo y los Sátiros convencieron a Orión-link de beber con ellos. Bebió y bebió hasta volver a quedar dormido.

Entre varios guardias, arrastraron al hermoso gigante y lo llevaron a la orilla del mar. Se acercó Mido.

--Haberle hecho eso a mi amada, digo, mi hija, te costará muy caro

Le sacó los dos ojos y los arrojó al mar. Después de haberse ido, se despertó y en eso pasó un oráculo

--No ma… wey, si que te costó caro lo que hiciste. Bueno, para que puedas volver a ver, te recomiendo que vayas al oriente y que veas hacia Rauru en el punto en el que se eleva el océano.

--Bueno… gracias

Inmediatamente Orión-Link remó mar adentro y siguió el ruido de un martillo de un golem de piedra; llegó a Lon Lon. Allí entró a la fragua de Smith y tomó un aprendiz llamado Kafei, y se lo llevó a lo hombros como guía.

--Condúceme a la parte más lejana del océano, por favor

--Bien—Le contestó

Kafei le condujo por tierra y por mar hasta llegar a su destino

--Llegamos

--Gracias

--Hola—le habló Malon, la aurora--¿A quien buscas?

--A tu hermano—Le contestó

--¿Para?

--Quisiera que me devolvieran la vista—tenia las cuencas de los ojos vendadas

--Esta bien

Malon observaba cada detalle de la belleza de Orión-Link y estúpidamente se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado a primera vista

--¡Rauru, te buscan!

--Ya voy—este llegó—quítate la venda y mírame

--¿Dónde estás?

Este lo guió y le devolvió la vista

--¿Eso es todo?—Le preguntó Rauru

--¿Quién te hizo esto?—Preguntó Malon

--El Rey Mido. Yo me quería casar con su hija, así que hice un favor a cambio de la mano de su hija, pero no cumplió con lo prometido, así que me vengaré.

--¿Te puedo acompañar?

--Si, claro

Orión-Link, en compañía de Malon, volvió a la isla Kokiri, pero no pudo encontrar al Rey Mido, porque se había ocultado en una cámara que le había construido Smith debajo de un árbol.

--Ha huido a Hyrule para buscar protección de su abuelo Nohasen

--Eso crees

--Sí

Se embarcó hacia Hyrule donde encontró a Zelda

--Hola

--Hola—le contestó

--Veo que te gusta cazar—Le dijo Zelda mirando su arco, su espada y las pieles que llevaba—a mi también

--En serio

--¿Quieres ir conmigo? Ya estaba por ir por un venado

--No, lo siento, es que iba a tomar venganza hacia el Rey Mido

--Vamos, olvídalo, mejor ven a cazar conmigo

--No, no puedo

--Vamos, solo un rato

--Bueno, está bien

Zelda no tardó para hacer que olvidara su venganza

Sheik sabia que Orión-Link no había rechazado la invitación de Malon de acostarse con ella en la isla de Hylia

Flash Back

--Oye Orión-Link—le decía Malon

--¿Si, Malon?

--Acércame tu oreja—este la acercó y le empezó a decir—que te parece si vamos a la isla Hylia a…. *¬*

Sheik escuchaba detrás de una columna-- o////O?

--Emm… esto… ammm—se puso algo nervioso—Luego te digo O///o U

Fin Flash Back

(Ella todavía se ruboriza a diario recordando eso) además, el se jactaba, de que liberaría a la Tierra de fieras y monstruos

--Zelda me preocupa, y si es tan… tan… tan pendej… digo, tan enamoradiza como Malon. Mejor me voy con Madre Tierra

Sheik fue con Anju, la Madre Tierra, a que repitiese chismosamente la jactancia de Orión-Link

--Para que quieres que haga eso—Le preguntó Anju

--Para que mi hermana no se enamore de Orión-Link—Le contestó Sheik

--A, weno...—Va y se acerca a una piedra cotilla, le cuenta y hace que se repita en las demás.

Un rato después, aparece un escorpión delante de Orión-Link, esto lo empezó a seguir

--¡¡Waa!! ¡¡¡Gohma!!! ¡¡Waa!!

Empezó a atacarlo con flechas, luego con su espada pero vio que su coraza resistía cualquier arma.

--Mejor voy con Malon

Entonces se lanzó al mar y empezó a nadar hacia la isla Hylia, donde espera que Malon lo protegiera.

Sheik fue a ver a Zelda

--Oye hermanita

--¿Qué?

--¿ves ese objeto negro que se mueve en el mar cerca de Kakariko?

--Sí

--Es la cabeza de un malvado llamado Candaor, acaba de seducir a Ruto, una de tus sacerdotisas

--¡En serio!

--Si, te reto a que le atravieses con una de tus flechas.

Candaor era el apodo en Labrynnu de Orión-Link, pero Zelda no lo sabía. Apuntó cuidadosamente y disparó, ella como gran cazadora acertó al blanco.

--Vamos a por él—Dijo Sheik

--¡Vamos!

Al ir a cobrar a su presa, se encontró que había traspasado la cabeza de Orión-Link

--No puede ser—Sheik reía para sus adentros

--……………--Zelda empezó a llorar

--¿Zelda?—se le acercó Sheik

--¡¡¡¡Ralph!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ralph!!!!—gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos al hijo de Sheik

Llega

--¿Que sucede?

--Ralph…..te suplico que lo resucites…..por favor….

--Está bien….

Este consintió en revivirle, pero antes de que pudiera realizar la tarea…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Zizzzzzrrr!!!!!!!—había caído un rayo

--………………--Sheik se había quedado mas callado aún

--¿Ra…Ralph?—exclamó sorprendida

--Lo siento, se me escapó—Contesta Din desde arriba

--¡¡Din!! ¡De nuevo lo hiciste, que sea la ultima vez que te veo jugando con los rayos!—Le grita Nayru

--Creo que nos descubrió, corramos Din—Dice Farore y se van

--……………………..--De nuevo empieza a llorar en silencio

Un rato después…

--Está bien…snif…snif…lo pondré en el firmamento; ¿oye, que haces?

--Pongo a Gohma atrás de el

--¡Hey!... ¡déjalo en paz! Snif…

--Ya, ya—la empieza a calmar y de nuevo se echa a llorar, Sheik de nuevo vuelve a reír por dentro

Entonces, la imagen de Orión-Link quedó en el cielo, perseguido eternamente por el escorpión Gohma.

Fin

* * *

Así que, ¿Qué les pareció?

Recibo criticas, comentarios, mentadas de ma… bueno lo que sea

Dejen reviews……………….


End file.
